My Love By My Side
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Ryeowook menikah... Bukan dengan Yesung yang selama 10 tahun belakangan ini menemani hidupnya. Yesung merelakan cintanya bersanding dengan orang lain. Bahkan Yesung datang di hari bahagia Ryeowook. Salahkan cintanya yang terlampau besar pada Kim Ryeowook. Sebuah perjuangan cinta yang berakhir bahagia


**My Love By My Side** © Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Jongwoon and Kim Ryeowook**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Alur Kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**Don't plagiat this story and don't be silent readers**

.

en**JOY**

.

**Bukankah pernikahan itu indah?**

**Menyatukan dua insan manusia ke dalam ikatan suci yang disaksikan Tuhan**

**Tapi akankah selamanya pernikahan itu indah?**

**Akankah selamanya pernikahan harus didasarkan cinta?**

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyakiti dirimu, Hyung?" suara tenor milik sang eternal magnae terdengar memilukan. Ditatapnya dengan detail wajah tampan namja yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Sampai aku bisa berhenti mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook," jawabnya tulus. Bibirnya terangkat untuk tersenyum. Tatapan tajamnya berubah menjadi tatapan lembut nan teduh ketika menatap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa ditampung lagi. "Kapan waktu itu akan datang, Hyung? Kapan kau akan berhenti mencintaiku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, chagiya? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Hyung, harusnya kau membenciku. Jangan membuatku semakin bersalah karena menghianati cinta kita," isak Ryeowook. Tangan Yesung terulur untuk menghapus liquid bening yang menetes di pipi Ryeowook yang mulus.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terkhianati olehmu, chagiya. Berhenti bersikap seolah kau menyakitiku."

"Nyatanya aku memang menyakitimu, Hyung!" jerit Ryeowook frustasi.

"Kumohon, Hyung. Bencilah aku, jauhi aku, buang semua perasaan cintamu padaku. Besok aku akan menikah, Hyung," pinta Ryeowook pilu. Yesung menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Aku mengizinkanmu menikah dengan orang lain. Tapi bukan berarti aku bersedia membencimu, menjauhimu dan membuang perasaan cintaku padamu." Yesung menatap ke dalam manik kembar Ryeowook.

"Aku tahu, kau jauh lebih terluka dari aku. Dan aku sangat tahu, kau masih sangat mencintaiku," ucapan tulus dari lead vokal boy band papan atas di Korea Selatan itu membuat Ryeowook semakin tertohok.

Semua yang dikatakan Yesung memang benar. Ryeowook menikah bukan karena dia mencintai orang lain. Hatinya sudah mati. Mati untuk mencintai orang lain selain Yesung. Dan Ryeowook sama terlukanya dengan Yesung.

Tapi, disini Yesung yang terlihat lebih tegar. Yesung sendiri juga bingung kenapa dirinya bisa dengan mudahnya melepaskan Ryeowook dari sisinya. Satu hal yang Yesung tahu, Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya.

Mungkin semua yang terjadi pada hubungan mereka memang pilihan Tuhan. Yesung sadar, dirinya tidak bisa menentang takdir yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Yesung hanya bisa berserah diri.

Sekeras apapun Yesung memberontak, Ryeowook akan tetap menikah dengan yeoja pilihan orangtuanya. Dan Ryeowook tidak punya kuasa untuk menentang pilihan orangtuanya.

Yesung menarik tubuh mungil Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Yesung menyesap aroma tubuh Ryeowook yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. Semakin Yesung memikirkannya, semakin dalam Yesung menyerukkan wajahnya ke tubuh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mungkin malam ini adalah malam terakhir untuknya bisa merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan namja yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya 10 tahun belakangan ini.

Debar jantung Yesung terdengar sangat damai. Ryeowook pasti akan merindukan semua ini. Merindukan kasih sayang yang diberikan Yesung untuknya. Haruskah cintanya berakhir hanya karena perjodohan konyol dari orangtuanya?

"Apakah setelah ini kau hanya akan menjadi Hyung-ku saja?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar. Yesung menggeleng. "Sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap menjadi kekasihku, Kim Ryeowook."

Sungguh, ucapan tulus dari Yesung membuat hatinya luluh. Ingin rasanya Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung dan membawanya pergi ke pulau tak berpenghuni dan hidup berdua dengannya sampai akhir hayatnya. Namun, lagi – lagi kenyataan tidak mengizinkannya.

.

"Hyung," Sungmin menepuk bahu Yesung. Namja bergigi kelinci yang baru saja selesai menjalankan tugas negara itu duduk di sisi kanan Yesung. Mereka berada di taman gereja tempat Ryeowook akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Yesung menatap langit yang entah mengapa enggan untuk menampakkan keceriaannya.

Awan mendung menggantung di langit, seakan melukiskan betapa hitamnya perasaan Yesung saat ini. Bahkan Yesung sendiri bingung jika ia diharuskan mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini.

Kecewa

Sedih

Hancur

Terluka

Haruskah Yesung menangis saat ini? Haruskah ia menangisi apa yang akan terjadi? Haruskah Yesung melakukannya?

"Aku menyayangimu, Hyung. Aku dan memberdeul menyayangimu," bisik Sungmin lirih saat dilihatnya wajah Yesung yang pucat. Hari ini namja berkepala besar itu tidak menggunakan make-up terlalu banyak. Yesung hanya mengenakan eye liner untuk mempertegas garis matanya yang sipit.

Pipinya juga terlihat semakin tirus sejak kepulangannya dari wajib militer beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sungmin tahu, Yesung terbebani dengan semua ini.

Yesung tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak, Ming."

Sungmin meremas lembut jemari mungil Yesung. "Aku akan selalu berada disisimu kapanpun kau butuh aku."

Yesung menatap Sungmin. "Setelah itu aku mungkin akan segera dibunuh Kyuhyun karena sudah membuat kekasihnya lebih memperhatikan Hyung-nya," canda Yesung.

"Oh, harusnya kubunuh kau dari sekarang agar Minnie tidak melakukannya," tiba – tiba Kyuhyun muncul dan duduk di sisi kiri Yesung.

"Aku bahkan sudah merasa tidak hidup sejak Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menikah," kata Yesung putus asa. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan.

"Oh kalian berhentilah mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku baik – baik saja," Yesung mengacak rambut Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. "Aku bahagia jika Ryeowook bahagia."

"Bullshit!" cibir Kyuhyun. "Hatimu pasti berkata sebaliknya, Kim Jongwoon! Kau itu tidak pandai berbohong. Lihat wajahmu. Wajahmu berkata bahwa kau sangat terluka karena pernikahannya!"

Yesung terkekeh. "Oh, kau melihatnya ya?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Harusnya kau menyetujui rencana Kyu Line!"

Sungmin berdecak. "Menyetujui rencana yang kau, Changmin, Taemin dan Sehun buat untuk menggagalkan pernikahan Ryeowook maksudmu? Kau gila magnae!"

"Setidaknya namja ini jadi tidak bersedih lagi kan?"

"Tapi bukan dengan cara itu, Kyunnie."

"Apa kau punya cara lain, chagiya? Kau punya rencana apa supaya hubungan mereka tetap bertahan?"

"Hentikan perdebatan bodoh kalian! Sudahlah, aku akan membiarkan semuanya terjadi apa adanya."

Yesung beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mungkin Ryeowook sudah bersiap di altar saat ini. Yesung menghela nafas panjang sebelum masuk ke dalam gereja.

Tuhan, jika ini jalan yang harus kutempuh aku akan menjalaninya sekuat tenagaku.

.

"Oppa," suara lembut seorang yeoja terdengar jelas di telinga Ryeowook. Ryeowook menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja mungil dengan balutan gaun pengantin putih berjalan menghampirinya.

Ryeowook hanya menatap datar calon pendamping hidupnya. Tidak ada sedikitpun rona bahagia yang terpancar di wajah Ryeowook. Sejak pagi ini, semua kebahagiaannya seolah terserap oleh lubang hitam tak kasat mata yang tercipta di hatinya.

"Kita akan menikah 2 jam lagi, Oppa," Tae Kyung memulai percakapan. "Hatiku sangat berdebar keras dan aku sudah tidak sabar lagi," sungguh Ryeowook tidak menginginkan Tae Kyung mengucapkan semua ini padanya.

"Apakah Oppa merasakan apa yang kurasakan?" tanyanya sambil menatap wajah datar Ryeowook. Ryeowook menghela nafas. "Seharusnya kau tidak berada di sini, Tae Kyung-ssi. Orangtuamu pasti sedang kebingungan mencarimu kemana – mana."

"Oppa, apakah Oppa bahagia akan menikah denganku?" tanya Tae Kyung lagi.

"Aku akan memanggil Goo Yun Noona untuk –"

" – Oppa!"

Ryeowook terdiam ketika mendengar Tae Kyung membentaknya. Wajah polosnya berubah kesal. "Aku bertanya apakah Oppa bahagia saat ini?" nafas Tae Kyung tidak beraturan.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"

Tae Kyung menatap tajam pada Ryeowook. Tae Kyung tahu, Ryeowook sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Bukankah cinta itu egois? Bukankah cinta hadir untuk diperjuangkan?

"Kau tahu Oppa, aku bukanlah gadis yang mudah menyerah. Aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku padamu."

Ryeowook menatap sendu pada Tae Kyung. "Meskipun kau tahu perjuanganmu akan sia – sia?"

Tae Kyung terdiam. Sulit rasanya menerima semuanya saat ini. "Aku akan tetap mencintai Oppa meskipun Oppa tidak pernah mencintaiku."

"Jika kau mencintaiku, tidakkah kau ingin aku bahagia?" pinta Ryeowook.

"Mianhae Oppa, jika maksud Oppa memintaku untuk membatalkan pernikahan kita, aku tidak bisa."

Ryeowook mendesah. Ia tahu Tae Kyung adalah yeoja keras kepala yang tidak akan dengan mudahnya melepaskan apa yang menjadi keinginannya.

.

Yesung menatap punggung Ryeowook dari kursi tamu. Disisi kanannya duduk sang Leader, Leeteuk. Sedari tadi, namja yang kini sudah menjadi istri sah dari Kangin itu melirik sendu ke arah dongsaeng-nya. Leeteuk tahu, Yesung pasti sangat terluka sekarang.

"Yesungie," bisik Leeteuk lirih. Yesung menoleh mendengar Hyung tertuanya memanggil namanya. Yesung tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah Leeteuk khawatir.

"Aku baik – baik saja, Hyung. Jangan khawatir," kata Yesung tulus.

Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air matanya sudah menggenangi kedua matanya yang indah. "Jangan menangis, Hyung. Ini adalah hari yang bahagia, Hyung," ucap Yesung lagi.

Leeteuk menghapus air matanya yang sempat terjatuh. "Harusnya kau tidak berada disini, Yesungie. Harusnya kau tidak hadir," isak Leeteuk.

"Hey, Hyung. Ini adalah hari bersejarah untuk salah satu member Super Junior. Kau mau aku tidak hadir di hari penting ini?"

Leeteuk terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia menarik tangan Yesung untuk keluar dari gereja dan membawanya pergi jauh supaya namja itu tidak terlalu terluka. Yesung memang tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, tapi Leeteuk tahu betapa hancurnya hati Yesung saat ini.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berbisik? Pernikahannya akan segera dimulai," cetus Heechul yang duduk di depan Leeteuk dan Yesung.

Yesung segera menatap altar pernikahan. Disamping Ryeowook sudah berdiri seorang yeoja mungil berparas polos. Yesung menghembuskan nafas panjang. Betapa hatinya terasa tersayat secara perlahan. Sangat pedih.

"Jung Tae Kyung, apakah kau bersedia menikah dengan Kim Ryeowook. Berada disisinya dalam suka dan duka serta setia sampai akhir hayatmu?"

Tae Kyung tersenyum. "Aku bersedia," jawabnya yakin.

"Kim Ryeowook, apakah kau bersedia menikah dengan Jung Tae Kyung. Berada disisinya dalam suka dan duka serta setia sampai akhir hayatmu?"

Ryeowook terdiam sesaat membuat Yesung menahan nafasnya sejenak. Ingin rasanya Yesung berteriak supaya Ryeowook tidak bersedia menikahi yeoja di sampingnya, tapi Yesung tahu setelah itu ia pasti akan segera dibunuh orangtua Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk yang duduk di sisi kirinya meremas jemari Yesung. Yesung membalasnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Ryeowook. "Hyung…" desis Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku bersedia," ucapan Ryeowook menjadi penentuan akhir dari kisah cinta Yesung dan Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum miris. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Perjalanan cintanya dengan Ryeowook berakhir sudah.

Menyaksikan pernikahan kekasihnya membuat Yesung tersadar bahwa cintanya pada Ryeowook sudah terlalu besar. Bahkan untuk sekedar membencinya saja Yesung tidak sanggup. Yesung sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam pesona sang eternal magnae Super Junior tersebut.

.

"Oppa," Tae Kyung menatap wajah Ryeowook dari samping. Hari sudah semakin larut namun mata Tae Kyung belum juga terpejam. Tae Kyung juga yakin, Ryeowook juga masih terjaga meski kedua matanya tertutup.

"Tidurlah Tae Kyung, sudah malam," kata Ryeowook datar.

Tae Kyung menghela nafas. "Oppa, apa kau mencintai Yesung Oppa?"

Ryeowook membuka matanya dan menatap yeoja yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya. Tae Kyung tersenyum. "Katakan saja Oppa, aku tidak akan marah."

Ryeowook terdiam, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Tae Kyung.

"Oppa, kumohon. Setidaknya jangan hanya terdiam seperti ini. Ceritakan saja semuanya padaku. Aku ini istrimu, Oppa."

Ada sensasi tersendiri ketika Tae Kyung mengatakan itu. Sensasi yang membuat hatinya remuk kembali. Pikirannya kembali kepada Yesung. Apakah Yesung saat ini baik – baik saja? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini?

"Aku tahu Oppa sedang memikirkannya," ujar Tae Kyung lirih. "Aku iri pada Yesung Oppa. Dia berhasil membuatmu hanya melihatnya."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Tidurlah," Ryeowook kembali menutup kedua matanya.

"Aku bahagia Oppa. Akhirnya impianku sudah terwujud. Gomawo karena sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Gomawo karena Oppa bersedia menikah denganku. Ini menjadi pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah ku lupakan."

Tae Kyung meraih jemari Ryeowook dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oppa."

Tae Kyung mengecupnya sekali lagi.

"Gomawo atas semuanya, Oppa."

Ryeowook kembali membuka matanya. Ditatapnya dengan heran wajah Tae Kyung. "Bisakah kau memelukku malam ini Oppa? Malam ini saja. Kumohon," pinta Tae Kyung memelas.

Ryeowook menghela nafas dan melakukan apa yang diinginkan Tae Kyung. Tae Kyung melesakkan wajahnya di pelukan Ryeowook. "Gomawo sudah membuat impianku terwujud. Besok pagi aku akan mengirimkan surat cerai kita, Oppa."

Ryeowook membelalakkan kedua matanya. "M-mwo?"

"Mianhae karena sudah membuat Oppa merasa tertekan belakangan ini. Mianhae sudah membuat Oppa dan Yesung Oppa berpisah. Setidaknya aku sudah bersyukur bisa menjadi istrimu, meski hanya sehari," Tae Kyung terkekeh.

"T-tapi…"

"Sssstt… Jangan membuat aku merubah keputusanku lagi Oppa!"

"Tae Kyung…"

"Sudahlah Oppa, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah membuat Oppa dan Yesung Oppa bersedih."

Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya. "Gomawo, Tae Kyung…"

"Cheonmane, Oppa.."

.

.

Setelah pernikahan Ryeowook, Yesung memilih pergi ke Incheon. Leeteuk sudah berbicara pada Prince Manager untuk memberikan izin. Sore ini Yesung menginjakkan kakinya di pantai incheon. Pasir putih dan deburan ombak segera menyambutnya.

Yesung mengeratkan mantelnya. Udara bulan Desember semakin dingin. Yesung sudahlah hancur. Semua ketegarannya runtuh sesaat ketika Ryeowook mengikat janji suci dengan Tae Kyung. Seandainya saja semuanya bisa diulang kembali.

Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya, membayangkan sosok lembut Ryeowook berada disisinya saat ini. Memeluk dan memberikan kehangatan untuknya.

Semua kenangan mereka terasa begitu menyakitkan. Semuanya begitu indah sekaligus memberikan luka dalam di hati Yesung.

"Hyung!" samar – samar Yesung mendengar suara Ryeowook memanggilnya. Apakah Yesung sekarang sudah gila? Serindu itukah dia pada Ryeowook?

"Hyung!" suara Ryeowook semakin jelas terdengar. Yesung membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati sosok mungil Ryeowook berlari ke arahnya. Yesung terpanah. Apakah ini semua mimpi?

"Yesung Hyung…," nafas Ryeowook tersengal.

"Chagiya…"

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Ne, ini aku Hyung."

"Bukannya kau…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung!"

Yesung terbata. Ryeowook meraih jemari mungil Yesung dan menggenggamnya erat. "Apakah perasaanmu masih sama, Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook takut – takut.

"Wookie…"

Ryeowook menatap jauh ke dalam manik kembar Yesung mencoba meyakinkan Yesung pada perasaannya. Ryeowook tahu, ia sudah melukai Yesung sampai ke dasar hatinya. Ryeowook juga sudah mempersiapkan dirinya jika Yesung tidak bisa menerima cintanya kembali.

"Mianhae Hyung, aku sudah menyakitimu," bisik Ryeowook lirih. Lirihnya suara Ryeowook membuat Yesung tersadar betapa ia masih sangat mencintai Ryeowook. Berkali – kalipun Ryeowook membuatnya terluka, cintanya akan tetap sama.

"Gwaencanha chagiya," Yesung membelai pipi Ryeowook. "Aku juga mencintaimu," perlahan Yesung membawa Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Ryeowook melesakkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Yesung.

Air matanya mengalir. "Ayo kita perjuangkan cinta kita sekali lagi hyung.."

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu?"

"Hei, siapa yang kau maksud dengan istrinya?" tiba – tiba suara lembut Tae Kyung memecah suasana romantis yang tercipta antara Yesung dan Ryeowook. Yesung langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan salah tingkah mendapati Tae Kyung berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Tae Kyung berjalan dengan santainya ke arah Yesung dan Ryeowook. Di genggaman tangannya ada sebuah map cokelat. "Kau melupakan ini, Oppa," Tae Kyung memberikan amplop cokelat yang ada di tangannya kepada Ryeowook.

Tae Kyung beralih pada Yesung. "Mianhae, aku sudah membuatmu terluka. Sekarang aku ingin Oppa membahagiakan Ryeowook Oppa," Tae Kyung membungkuk.

"T-tae Kyung…"

"Malam ini aku akan pulang ke Perancis. Aku harap permintaan maafku diterima agar aku bisa dengan tenang pulang ke sana. Dan jangan lupa menandatangani surat perceraian kita Oppa," Tae Kyung menggerling pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Tae Kyung… Jeongmal gomawoyo," desis Ryeowook. Yesung yang masih bingung dengan keadaan ini hanya bisa menatap Ryeowook dan Tae Kyung bergantian.

"Yesung Oppa, mulai hari ini Ryeowook Oppa bukanlah suamiku. Ryeowook Oppa adalah kekasihmu dan selamanya akan berada disisimu. Kami akan bercerai Oppa. Mianhae sudah memisahkan kalian. Aku pamit," Tae Kyung membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Tae Kyung!" panggil Ryeowook. Tae Kyung menoleh. Ryeowook berlari menghampiri Tae Kyung dan memeluknya erat. "Ku harap kita masih bisa berteman Tae Kyung…"

"Ne, Oppa. Aku juga berharap seperti itu. Bahagialah dengan Yesung Oppa," bisik Tae Kyung. Tae Kyung mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyesap aroma tubuh Ryeowook sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Yesung.

.

"Hyung…"

"Ne, chagiya?"

Ryeowook melesakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yesung. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Yesung. Ryeowook dapat mendengar detak jantung Yesung yang selalu membuat hatinya menjadi tenang. "Saranghaeyo," bisik Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum. Yesung bersyukur Tuhan sudah memberikan jalan keluar terbaik untuknya dan Ryeowook. Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang. Kisah cinta mereka kembali tergores di hati masing – masing.

Pada akhirnya Tuhan tetap menyatukan Ryeowook dan Yesung. Yesung sendiri sudah berjanji di dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan memperjuangkan cinta mereka. Dan Ryeowook berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya.

Kesalahan yang membuat keduanya sangat terluka. Ryeowook sadar cintanya pada Yesung ternyata jauh lebih besar dari apapun. Yesung adalah hidupnya. Ryeowook tidak akan melepaskan Yesung untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kali ini Ryeowook akan teguh pada pendiriannya untuk selamanya berada di sisi Yesung. Ryeowook tidak akan membiarkan Yesung terluka lagi. Yesung harus bahagia disisinya.

Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook lama, menyalurkan kasih sayang kepada namja mungilnya. "Nado saranghae, Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook tersenyum sebelum menutup kedua matanya. "Tetaplah berada disisiku, chagiya. Aku tak ingin kau pergi lagi," bisik Yesung lirih.

"Tentu Hyung. Aku akan selalu disisimu, apapun yang akan terjadi," balas Ryeowook tak kalah lirih. Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum kesadarannya hilang dan berganti dengan dengkuran halus yang menenangkan.

Yesung mengecup kening, hidung dan bibir Ryeowook sebelum ikut memejamkan kedua matanya. "Jeongmal saranghaeyo Kim Ryeowook."

**FIN**

Yeaaaaaaay author is come back!

Mianhae author kelamaan menghilang dari dunia per-fanfict-an (?) Hehehe.. Soalnya author lagi sibuk banget sekarang jadi jarang mengunjungi FFN.

Ahhhh I really miss Yesung Oppa :'(

Semoga FF ini bisa mengurangi sedikit kerinduan kita pada sosok tampan Kim Jongwoon :D

Gomawo sudah membaca

Jangan Lupa meninggalkan jejak

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


End file.
